dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Anime-Manga Differences
This page contains differences between the anime and manga of the D.Gray-man series. There are several elements in the anime (2006 and Hallow) that differ from the manga and can cause confusion for viewers and readers who experience the series with both media. The character designs By Arc Introduction Arc * In the manga, Allen never stepped out of a train at his arrival nearby town.D.Gray-man Manga; Chapter 1: Opening. * In the manga, Timcanpy never appeared until chapter 2D.Gray-man Manga; Chapter 1: Opening entire chapter, and in the anime he made his debut at the end knowing that the cat Allen was chasing ate itD.Gray-man Anime; Episode 1: The Boy Who Hunts Akuma. * In the manga Allen traveled with some circus peoples to the Black OrderD.Gray-man Manga; Chapter 2: A Full Moon Night, page 2, in the anime, it was shown in Episode 1. * In the manga, the event with Allen, Jan and Leo and the other meeting with The Earl of Millennium was all done before Allen joined the Black OrderD.Gray-man Manga; Chapter 2: A Full Moon Night, Chapter 3: The Pentacle, Chapter 4: Decision and Beginningentire chapters, but in the anime, it was done after Allen joined the Black OrderD.Gray-man Anime; Episode 6: That Which Calls Out Disaster and Episode 7: Tombstone of Memories. * In the manga, Allen had a dream about what happened 3 months ago in IndiaD.Gray-man Manga; Chapter 2: A Full Moon Night, page 4 - 5, it was happened before Allen joined The Black Order, but it was showed when Allen joined the Black OrderD.Gray-man Anime; Episode 2: The Black Order Characterisations Cross Marian's characterisation: * First, there is the filler episode 27: My Master, General Cross. None of the things that happen in this episode were shown, or referenced to, in the manga, and some things even contradicted the manga, or Hoshino's words on Cross. Allen tells Lenalee that Cross likes rich women. The D''.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Charagray''-, by Hoshino, Cross is stated to like good women. Allen is shown doing slave labor to make money for Cross. In the manga, Allen only mentions he gambled for money -he was never said or shown to work in deserts, or on loading docks, etc. In the manga, again Allen mentions gambling for money. But he also states that he only did that when he and Cross were really broke. In this episode, Cross forces Allen to gamble and steals his money even when he's living in a palace with a rich widow at the time, which contradicts Allen only gambling when they were broke. * In the anime, episodes 25 + 27, Allen is shown to believes all Exorcist Generals are sociopaths that don't care about people, and can't possibly be kind due to his relationship with Cross. Nowhere in the manga do we see or hear this from Allen. * Two filler anime scenes have the Generals, Tiedoll and Yaeger make comments about Cross being a terrible person. The former stating he sees people as nothing but pawns -after meeting one of his converted Akuma. * In the manga -chapter 137, where the guards drag Allen out of Cross' room, Cross is surprised at the quick response. In the anime, when Allen gets dragged away, Cross smirks and hums mockingly while he waves Allen away. * In the manga, during his hug with Allen, he shows remorse over Allen being the host and asks if something always has to be sacrificed to protect something else. He then mentions that he can't laugh at Tiedoll anymore -for openly showing his affection to his pupil. In the anime, both of these were omitted. And he goes straight to telling Allen he will kill someone when the 14th awakens References Category:Media